


Blurr gets banned from an ice rink

by woolydemon



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Pining, also this goes along with my hc that blurr is just really clumsy, also you can tell ive never ice skated before, its not one sided theyre just dumb and in love, so clumsy bot plus ice equals disaster. the gay kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolydemon/pseuds/woolydemon
Summary: Blurr asks Bumblebee out on a date to the new Detroit Ice Rink after thinking about the day he first met Bee as the mysterious "blue racer".Too bad Bee doesn't know it's a romantic date.Also too bad Blurr gets banned from that ice rink.
Relationships: Blurr/Bumblebee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Blurr gets banned from an ice rink

"Bee, do you by chance, not that it's a really big deal if you don't, recall the events that took place when we first met?"

Bumblebee's brows arched up when he looked over at Blurr on his left. They were on monitor duty, which is unfortunate for two bots (Bumblebee especially so) with too much energy to just stay in one place and surveil a computer screen in the hopes that maybe Professor Princess will douse Bumblebee in glitter again that takes a decacycle to wear off just to break up the monotony. Until then, conversations will surely help pass the time, though Blurr's impatient foot tapping continues to feed into their combined eagerness to do anything other than monitor duty.

"Yeah? Why ya ask?"

"Well... do you remember when Blitzwing shot the road you were driving on with ice and then you did that manoeuver?"

Bee blinked. "What do you mean by 'manoeuver'?"

The foot tapping's tempo increases. "I mean, when you effortlessly transformed into bot mode and glided across that ice. Do you remember that?"

"Ooooh, you mean skating? I remember that, but where is this going??"

Blurr huffs, "Okay let me just get to the point: that was extremely impressive, for I have never seen a bot ever do that during my entire career of being an Intel agent, and I was really, really, really hoping you could show me how to do- what was it again, skating? Yes skating. Show me how to skate... please."

The tapping rate has gone to what should be an impossible rate. The floor is probably getting damaged by Blurr's foot jackhammering into the ground.

Bumblebee took a moment to process Blurr's words. "You want me to show you, an elite guard bot, how to skate? I thought they would have taught you stuff like that in the big leagues!" he laughs.

"Of course not, even Decepticon technology prevents ice from forming on their structures- when Blitzwing isn't around at the very least-so it isn't mandatory in our training to-"

Bee cuts him off, "Okay, okay, you've made your point Zippy."

He kicks his feet up onto the desk as he considers Blurr's proposition.

"Yeah alright, I can find some time to show off my sweet moves."

Blurr's foot tapping is interrupted as he almost topples over, "R-really!?"

"I don't see why not. Plus Sari's been going on about this 'Detroit Skating Rink'- but I'm pretty sure she's using this as an excuse to ride on my shoulders while I skate around."

Ah yes, Blurr has heard her attempts to convince him to go to the new "skating rink". She might be a teen now, due to certain shenanigans that occured when he was... "missing in action", but he knows for certain she really hasn't changed that much from the thrill seeking little girl he first encountered. He's almost glad she hasn't too. He finds it to be the same brand of goofy charm that Bee has, which in turn somehow caused him to fall heads over heels for the minibot.

"It's a date then- just gotta call Sari and ask her about it."

Blurr nods with a smile, but internally he was celebrating with tons of fanfare on somehow finally managing to ask him out- not that Bee is much the wiser of it being a romantic proposal, but what can you do? He preferred it to be that way anyway, saves him the embarrassment. If he ignores the yearning to hold the other's servo it's definitely worth it.

...

Blurr's face plummets into the ice once more. He would have been worried about the little humans skating around but they have caught onto the concept of "let's skate on the side of the rink that doesn't have giant clumsy robots that keep slipping on the ice" quite well. Sari had joined those humans earlier when she realized Bee would have been too preoccupied with trying to make sure Blurr doesn't crush himself into a cube again.

He could hear Bumblebee try to stifle his laughter, he really was trying not to discourage Blurr.

"You okay there Zippy?"

Blurr gets up slowly, learning his lesson from when he first attempted to hop back onto his feet quickly (as per usual when he trips and falls), and proceeded to collapse again backwards. It was a miracle that he didn't stab a hole into the ice with his helmet.

"I'm fine, I recover quickly..."

Bumblebee's expression softened and he let out a chuckle. Then before Blurr knew it, he was pulled close to Bumblebee's chassis, hips surrounded by a yellow and black arm.

"B-Bee!?" Blurr squeaked.

"Chill Speedy, I'm just making sure you don't fall again until you get a hang of this."

Blurr stared at the smaller bot, "You mean, what you should've been doing from the start???"

Bumblebee blinked, "Oh.... huh I think you're right."

Blurr rolled his optics, he may have been absolutely smitten with this minibot but he swears that he should stay far, FAR, away from any jobs in education.

Bee, with surprising gentleness, laughed, "Okay, I'm ready to go when you are."

Blurr hesitated, his least favorite thing to do, as he looked at the stretch of ice before him. After a moment he pulled his head away to look at Bee's baby blue optics and nodded.

Slowly, a rare occurrence for the two speedsters, they pushed forwards. Their pedes cut into the ice, and the wheels on their heels slowly turned to get just enough movement to not hydroplane straight into a wall.

Blurr, bless his soul, soon felt his legs slip from underneath him. In panic he clung onto Bumblebee, somehow not bringing both of them down.

Bee burst into another round of laughter, "Blurr, it's okay, I got you."

Despite his assurance, Blurr continued his grip on Bee as he eyed the ground.

They stayed that way for a while, and eventually the taller bot's shoulders began to relax when they managed not to stumble for several kliks. Still no sign of letting go though.

Gliding around in circles, giggling together, Bee began to shift in front of Blurr with both arms on him as they spun around in figure 8s and other types of loops. They were almost like dancing to the Christmas music murmuring from the speakers of the rink.

"Excuse me, robots?"

Blurr didn't even realize he had his optics locked onto Bumblebee's face until he looked down to see a human that had approached them from the fence surrounding the ice.

Bee brought the two of them to the rink's border, "Don't worry I'm an expert at talking to humans."

"That's what you said last time when you tried to convince an officer not to give you a ticket when you ran a red light, and subsequently failed."

The minibot didn't seem to hear his comment when he pulled both of them down to hear the little man better.

"Is there a problem or do you want my autograph because of my awesome skating skills?"

Blurr face-palmed.

"Uh, the former. You see I'm the owner of this rink and... your um..."

He eyed Blurr, "... friend has been damaging the ice quite a bit."

The blue racer started to sweat.

"I'm so, so, SO, very sorry sir, if there's anything I could do to repay you I'll do it, I'll even pay for the damages myself," he blurted out.

"Here's the thing, there is something you can do, if you kindly could just... leave and never come back. Unless there's one of those evil robots causing trouble in here. Then I grant you full permission to return, until then..."

...

"Sorry Sari, maybe we can find another skating rink and then I can show you all my cool moves."

The three strolled down the streets of Detroit, looking for a nice cafe to order hot chocolate for Sari, that Blurr volunteered to pay for because frankly he feels guilty for being the root of Sari's current misfortune. Thank goodness that rink owner was too intimidated to ask the bots to give him their money to pay for the damages (though Blurr totally would have).

"Blurr you really don't have to do this, I can buy my own cocoa. It's also not really a huge deal with the whole skating thing either, my dad will just pay them a bunch of money to calm them down."

"It's true, he did that when we got banned from that one dinosaur place cause Bulkhead wrecked everything."

Blurr shook his head. "No no, I insist. I ruined your day and I have to make it up to you and-"

Sari boosted up to Blurr's height (which admittedly wasn't too tall but it was still out of her reach) with her jet pack and gave him a pat on the head.

"I'll take up your offer but don't keep feeling bad about this. Besides, I got this cute video of you guys skating together to make up for it!"

Blurr almost tripped, "You WHAT?"

Sari pulled out her phone to reveal a video of the two bots enjoying their time together, twirling around and whatnot.

The minibot beamed, "Nice! I can show the team back at the base how cool we looked!"

Blurr on the other hand hid his face behind his servo to cover up his mortification.

Sari patted his head again, "Don't sweat it Blurr, a lot of people there thought you two were really cute too."

This is what he gets for sticking his olfactory sensor into other people's business all the time as an Intel agent, even if those people were mainly decepticons.

They finally stopped at a little coffeehouse with a sign on top with cursive lettering, "The Binary Brew". As most cafes in New Detroit were, it was an internet cafe.

"Okay this is the place I like! I'm going in fellas."

As Sari landed onto the ground and waltzed in, Blurr prepared to open his storage to pull out cash he kept on hand.

That was when he realized, he never actually removed his arm from over Bumblebee's shoulders when they were skating. This whole time they've been walking together like a....

He yanked his arm away from Bumblebee as if it were on fire, much to Bee's surprise. He must've not been aware either.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't even realize, I mean notice, uh um-" Blurr sputtered. A bot of so many words, and he couldn't find any of them right now.

Bee raised his arms up, "Hey, hey, no biggie. I didn't either. Don't blow up an engine over there about it."

Blurr's face was covered in blush, which his servos did a shotty job of concealing. He eventually reached into his inventory to grab his wallet.

Bumblebee thanked Primus that Blurr was too preoccupied with embarrassment and money to take note of his own flushed face. When he pried his optics off of Blurr, he spotted Sari in the cafe through the large glass windows. She was looking at them with her thumbs up and smirking.

Oh, how Bee wished that this was an actual romantic date with Blurr, but it's not like Blurr knew any better right?

**Author's Note:**

> ok i've never??? posted fanfic or any writing of mine before?????? so this is kinda weird and i have no idea what i'm doing (i'm also not good at writing characters that aren't my ocs in character so i apologize if the dialogue and junk is weird)
> 
> but like i'm super big into tfa blurrbee and there is just not enough content in the world. so basically i've decided to put matters into my own hands
> 
> also this fic made me go out of my way to find out what the transformers equivalent of a nose is for literally one sentence and i had to keep checking if i wrote 'servo' instead of hand so thats fun asdfghgfdfgh


End file.
